


Carry That Velvet Sack Full of Pretty Colored Marbles

by Longanimals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Barbed Penis, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cuckolding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Edgeplay, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pokephilia, Small Penis, Vaginal Sex, lots of precum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: After 3 long years of training in the Kanto region, Serena's Arcanine is coming back home. It's been a long time since he's had an orgasm, and Serena decides to see how much she can tease him. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Harimaron | Chespin/Serena, Serena/Windie | Arcanine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Carry That Velvet Sack Full of Pretty Colored Marbles

At long last, the day has finally come. Serena’s loyal Arcanine is returning home to the Kalos region after three long years of training in the Kanto region. Every day for the past month, Serena has replayed the day she first met him in her head.

They were both still children when she went to a Pokemon rescue center with her mother. Among the many pitiful looking creatures, a Growlithe stood out to her the most, staring up at her with irresistible puppy-dog eyes through the bars of its cage. It was abandoned by its original trainer and found by a rescue team, and Serena begged her mother to let her have it. She sighed and relented, not knowing that letting her daughter have that Growlithe would mark the beginning of her career as a Pokemon trainer. Ever since then, Arcanine has been Serena’s closest companion throughout her Pokemon journey, and she was heartbroken when Professor Sycamore told her that he needed some extensive physical therapy and training that could only be provided in the Kanto region. Despite her feelings, she let him go, knowing that she could never live with herself if she knowingly prevented her best friend from getting the medical treatment he needed.

A knock on her front door awakens her from her reminiscing. “Coming!” she shouts as she stands up and walks towards the entrance. She opens the door and is greeted by Professor Sycamore. He’s wearing a warm smile on his handsome face, one that sends the residents of Kalos reeling with nosebleeds.

“Good afternoon, Serena,” he greets.

“Hi, Professor Sycamore!” she replies jubilantly, hands neatly folded.

“I know what you want, so I’ll just cut right to the chase.” He reaches into a pocket of his lab coat and pulls out a Poke Ball. Serena immediately recognizes it as the one the rescue center put Growlithe in and gave to her all those years ago. He holds it out in front of him, inviting Serena to take it.

“He’s in there, safe and sound and in tip-top condition.”

Serena’s eyes widen and she takes the ball out of his hands. She holds it up to her cheek and sighs, feeling the low warmth radiating from her companion’s shrunken body.

“Thank you so much, Professor Sycamore!”

“Oh, no need to thank me, I’m just-”

But he’s interrupted by Serena wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Poke Ball still in hand. He looks down at her and her expression of absolute, unbridled joy and smiles. His gaze unintentionally shifts down to the young Trainer’s red skirt, particularly the noticeable bump of her pert ass sticking out. He blushes and looks away, pushing Serena away from him.

“I uh...I gotta get back to work. Make sure you treat Arcanine properly, y’hear? He’s just as excited to see you as you are to see him,” he says dismissively.

“Alright! Goodbye, Professor Sycamore! Thanks again!”

She closes the door and turns around, looking down at the Poke Ball with a wide smile on her face. Professor Sycamore gets in his car and pulls off his pants, praying to every God out there that nobody will catch him masturbating. Serena dashes out the back door into her house’s large, fenced-in backyard. Eagerly, she presses the button on the Poke Ball and opens it. The red outline of Arcanine appears before her and colors itself in as the Pokemon takes form. He looks around, slightly confused as to where he is, but one deep sniff of the fresh Kalos air tells him everything he needs to know. He’s back home, where he belongs.

“Arcanine!” Serena screams giddily. She runs up to him and wraps her thin arms around his muscular shoulders. “I missed you so much!”

The Pokemon, ecstatic to see his trainer again, nuzzles his head up against hers. She can’t believe that she forgot the warm aura his body gives off. It’s easily the best part about hugs with him. The trainer buries her entire face into his fur, surrounding herself in his warmth and planting affectionate kisses on his skin.

She hears the distant sound of her front door opening. She lifts her head to see who it is, but hears them before she sees them.

“Serena! I’m home!” her mother calls out.

“Mom! Come out back! I got something to show you!”

The young trainer waits with bated breath for her mom to follow her directions. Eventually, she comes out to the back yard with her and Arcanine.

“What is it, sweet-Oh my! I forgot that was today!” she exclaims when she sees Arcanine, holding a hand up to her mouth.

“Yeah! Professor Sycamore came by a few minutes ago and gave him back to me!”

“Well, that’s wonderful news!” Serena’s mother approaches Arcanine and gently places her palm on the bridge of his nose. He closes his eyes and chuffs. Serena grins.

“He recognizes you, Mom.”

“Does he, now?” she replies with a slightly flattered tone in her voice.

After a few moments, Arcanine opens his eyes, and Serena’s mother instinctually draws her hand back.

“Can we go out and play, Mom? We have a lot of lost time to make up for!”

“Of course you can, sweetie. Just be sure to be back before dark.”

“I will! See ya, Mom!”

Serena clambers on top of Arcanine’s back with practiced motions and grabs on to his mane. Gently, she taps the side of his body with her foot. The Pokemon zooms across the yard, effortlessly leaping across the fence and landing on the other side with a _*thump!_. Serena holds her hat down to her head and laughs as the wind blows through her hair. She could never forget how exhilarating it is to take a ride on an Arcanine, no matter what happens!

The Pokemon’s feet bound across the streets, expertly dodging cars, pedestrians and other obstacles with Extreme Speed. An internal compass guides his movements, dashing off road from Route 1 and into some shrubbery. Within minutes, the two of them are in their favorite spot where they used to play as children. It’s a little clearing, surrounded by trees and decorated by a large rock and some flowers. Basking in the nostalgia, Arcanine and Serena jump around, chase each other, and play, laughing the entire time. 

Eventually, the blistering hot sun takes its toll on Serena, so she’s forced to take a break. She sits down on a patch of grass in the shade and takes off her hat, wiping her brow of sweat. Being a Fire-type Pokemon, Arcanine can barely feel the heat, even through his thick mane, but he still trots over and lays down next to Serena out of concern for his best friend. She smiles and pushes the side of his torso, encouraging him to roll over onto his back. He complies and turns his body belly-up, paws hanging limply. Serena giggles. Despite how ferocious Arcanine could be in battle, as soon as he rolls over like this, he looks as lovably ridiculous as any pet Pokemon.

Serena rubs his belly, planting loving kisses all along the underside of his body. She erupts into a storm of “I missed you so much”s and “I love you”s. He twitches and spasms, letting out low purrs as his trainer showers him in affection. Gradually, his purrs turn into whimpers and whines, and Serena turns her head to see what’s wrong with him. Arcanine is grinding his head against the ground, almost as if he’s in pain. Quickly, she scans his body to see if he has any injuries. However, she stops when she gets to his waist. His fat cock, covered in off-white fur and tipped with a dangerous looking barb, is completely exposed and erect. Pathetically, the Pokemon humps at the air, begging for some form of release. 

Serena pauses for a moment, enraptured by the sight of her best friend’s dick. It’s been a long, long time since she’s seen it. She actually lost her virginity to this Pokemon back when it was still a Growlithe, not that she’d ever admit it to anyone. It was a situation very similar to this one; Growlithe’s cock got hard when he was getting groomed by Serena in their special spot, and, out of both curiosity and ignorance, she just let the Pokemon have his way with her. Ever since then, they’ve had sex rather frequently, and neither one of them were interested in sex with their own species. Now that she thinks about it, the last time she fucked him was the day that he left for Kanto...

An idea pops into the trainer’s head. She grins mischievously and clambers on top of Arcanine’s belly, facing his dick with her legs spread out. “Oh, you poor thing...You haven’t had any way to relieve yourself in three whole years...Here, let Mommy Serena help you out,” she says with fake concern. The Pokemon, thinking that he’s _finally_ going to get some relief, starts spewing precum all over his belly fur and Serena’s stockings. It only adds to the pool of wet, sticky arousal on her lower body, as her panties are already completely soaked with girly precum. 

She bends over and examines his dick. She didn’t notice it before, but Arcanine’s balls are swollen to insane proportions! Gently, she places her palm underneath one of them and lifts it up. It’s at least four pounds of pent-up cum! She can practically _feel_ them churning out gallons of virile semen, as they have been for the past three years. Unconsciously, she reaches her free hand down and starts idly stroking her pussy. Arcanine’s dick jumps from the sensation of having his balls fondled, and his whimpers get more intense. She so badly wants to just hop onto his cock and ride him, releasing all of their collective sexual frustrations from the past three years, but she resists. Seeing him squirm with pained arousal sends a shiver down the trainer’s spine, and she knows that she’ll get more pleasure from continuously teasing him than from outright fucking him.

She puckers her lips, making it seem like she’s going to kiss his plumped-up balls, but instead she just blows a stream of cold air onto them. Arcanine whines as his trainer blows up and along his length, parting the off-white fur covering his shaft and revealing the pale skin underneath. Serena continues to tickle the Pokemon’s dick with her intangible breath all the way up to his barb before coming back down and repeating the process, his spiked crown leaking with fiery precum the entire time. With her free hand, she reaches behind her and pulls up her skirt, revealing a pair of blue and white striped panties, though the white is more of a dark grey with how soaked they are in precum. She starts grinding her hips back and forth along Arcanine’s belly, spreading her wetness along his fur. By now, the Pokemon has sunk into a whimpering mess, a far cry from his usual awe-inspiring self.

“What’s wrong? Sad you aren’t getting a piece of your trainer’s teenage pussy?” she says in between breaths. “Well, too bad! You’re never fucking me again for the rest of your life!”

Of course, she didn’t mean what she said, but her words had their intended effect. Arcanine briefly silences himself, seriously considering the thought of never having sex with his trainer ever again before letting out a deep, sorrowful groan. Smiling with sadistic delight, Serena rolls off of the Pokemon’s belly and stands up, pussy juices dripping down onto the grass.

“Come on, get up! It’s almost dark and Mom wants us home! No time for sex!” she demands. One look at the sky would tell you that it’s still mid-afternoon, nowhere near “almost dark”, but Serena doesn’t care. Arcanine still rolls over and stands up, although begrudgingly. Serena glances down and sees the bright red barb of his dick flopping around, pointing straight down towards the ground. She climbs on top of his back and gently kicks his side, giving him the signal to start running. He doesn’t have the same fervor as before, his mind clouded by sex rather than running. Of course, Serena grinding her wet, teenage pussy along his spine does nothing to help.

* * *

For the next few days, Serena is absolutely relentless with her teasing. Sometimes she drags her big toe along his cock, only stopping when he’s on the very edge of orgasm, others she’ll only permit him the slightest touch of her pinky. One day, she forced him to sit down and watch her masturbate. The whole time, his eyes were glued to her pussy, dripping with feminine fluid as her fingers pistoned in and out of it. He pathetically humped the floor, dragging his dick along the rough texture of carpet and imagining it was his trainer’s pussy. She finished by squirting a hot jet of cum directly into his face, and he spent the rest of the night trying his best to lick all of it up.

One day, she’s out training with her team, mind occasionally wandering back to Arcanine. One of her newer Pokemon, Chespin, runs up to her and grabs her leg, trying to get her attention. Suddenly, a devilish smile curls across her face. An idea just popped into her head, one that will make Arcanine _very_ jealous.

* * *

“And...done!”

Serena stands up and wipes her brow. She takes a few steps back and places her hands on her hips, admiring her handiwork. An extra large green tent stands before her, set up properly and ready to be used. Chespin eagerly opens the tent flap and runs inside, exploring his new home with childlike curiosity. Arcanine, on the other hand, lazily walks in and lies down, leaving a distinct trail of precum with each step he takes.

The three of them are camping in Santalune Forest for the weekend. According to Serena’s mother, this is just the next segment of her Pokemon journey, but the young trainer has much more sinister intentions for this trip. This isn’t a training trip, something that should be made obvious by the fact that she only brought Chespin and Arcanine rather than a whole team.

Serena crawls inside of the tent alongside her two Pokemon and rolls out a sleeping bag. She sits with her legs folded on top of it and grins. _It’s time for the fun to begin_ , she thinks to herself.

“Chespin, come here!” she calls out in a bubbly voice and patting her knees. The green-hooded Pokemon turns around and makes a beeline towards his trainer, collapsing into her lap. He gazes up at her with his beetle black eyes and a cute little smile, waiting patiently for what she’s going to do. _Better start slow, he’s still an innocent little guy…_

She raises her hands and starts furiously tickling his little body, running her fingers all along his torso and under his armpits. The little Pokemon chitters in a way that almost sounds like laughing as his eyes close and he playfully waves his arms around. As she tickles him, she shoots an occasional glance towards Arcanine, who’s currently resting peacefully. _This will not do._

Slowly, she starts to lower her tickle attack downwards, inching closer and closer to his thighs and waist. Just as she gets to the place in between his legs, she pulls her hands away from his body. Chespin opens his eyes and tilts his head quizzically, wondering why she stopped. _Time to take it to the next level!_

The young trainer slowly pushes her hands underneath Chespin’s body and lifts him up. She cradles him in her arms, rocking his tiny little body back and forth like a baby. The Grass Pokemon closes his eyes and sighs contentedly, rolling over onto his side and unintentionally planting his face into Serena’s breast. She grins deviously as she shifts Chespin’s weight into just one of her arms, firmly gripping his soft fur and occasionally shooting a finger up to his green shell. With her other hand, she traces her fingers along the length of his tail, caressing it as gracefully as she can. The Grass Pokemon lets out another sigh, causing Serena to shiver at the sensation of his hot breath on her breasts. She cranes her neck down and seals her lips on top of Chespin’s head. Without releasing her kiss, she looks up towards Arcanine. One of his eyes is open, looking at her and Chespin and analyzing the situation. It’s hard to tell over the brim of her hat, but Serena could’ve sworn that she saw him gyrating his hips slightly.

Now that she has Arcanine’s attention, it’s time to get serious. Serena sets Chespin down on the ground. He stands up, looking slightly confused. She pulls off her left boot and rolls down her stocking, exposing her bare foot. Chespin watches in awe as she spreads her toes and wiggles them, sweat dripping down onto the canvas floor of the tent. Slowly, she extends her foot towards him and drags her toes down his torso, leaving a trail of sweat on his fur. When she gets down to his waist, she slides her foot in between his legs and gently saws it back and forth. Chespin tilts his head and looks at Serena, trying to figure out what she’s doing. She glances towards Arcanine to see if his interest has been piqued. Sure enough, his head is lifted, eyes glued to what’s going on between her and Chespin. 

Suddenly, Serena feels something touch the top of her foot. Grinning, she pulls her foot back and looks down towards the Pokemon’s waist. A little dick slowly emerges from some hidden pocket inside of his body. It’s adorably small, with a dark brown shaft and a green tip. Chespin looks down with a scared expression on his face, chittering nervously. Serena can’t help but feel like this is his first hard-on, and she’s slightly proud of herself for being the one to give it to him. She lays down on her stomach and takes off her hat, the top of her head about level with the middle of his torso.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. This is completely normal for little Pokemon like you. Here, let me help you~”

She seals her lips around his dick, forever robbing him of his purity. Just her lips take up about half of his length, but that’s to be expected. Unlike other Pokemon, Chespin don’t reach sexual maturity until their third evolution, which is partially why they have the persona of being so cute and innocent. The Grass Pokemon struggles and tries to get away, squeaking and warbling nonstop. Serena forcefully pushes Chespin down onto his back, holding her hand to his shoulder. Now that the wily Pokemon has been restrained, she can get to work. The young trainer bobs her head up and down as quickly as she can. Given Chespin’s childish length, she’s able to go at incredible speeds, noisily going up and down his dick with a rhythmic _*shlick! shlick! shlick!*_. Drool flows out of Serena’s mouth, displaced by her intense motions, and collects in a slowly growing pool below her mouth. The Grass Pokemon’s struggles against Serena gradually slow down until they stop completely. He’s simply unable to fight against the newfound pleasure of his trainer’s sloppy head. Serena’s drool gradually fills the sides around Chespin’s outline, enveloping his body in the moist heat of her saliva. The young trainer looks over to Arcanine. He’s unmistakably humping the ground now, trying to imitate the feeling of her pussy with the warmness of his fur and the scaly, waterproof canvas of the tent floor. A pool of clear precum leaks from all sides of Arcanine’s body, putting the puddle of Serena’s saliva below Chespin’s cock to shame.

An alarm goes off in Serena’s brain, telling her that Chespin is sexually immature and very close to cumming already. She quickly sits up and takes off her other boot and stocking. With both feet now exposed, she wraps them around the Grass Pokemon’s length and starts vigorously stroking his dick back and forth. Chespin tilts his head back and groans with both pleasure and pain from the forceful footjob. Serena locks eyes with Arcanine as she strokes Chespin. They both think about how much Arcanine loves his trainer’s feet and how they consistently make him cum more than anything else.

With a high-pitched squeal, Chespin blows his childish load all over Serena’s feet. It’s thin, wispy, and there’s not too much of it, but it’s an experience that the young Pokemon will never forget. Without breaking eye contact with Arcanine, Serena lifts her bare feet to her mouth and licks up the nearly-invisible batch of cum. It tastes faintly of oran berries, a flavor that will likely intensify as he grows older.

“Mmm, delicious!” she says, only slightly faking it. She turns towards Chespin and looks him in the eye. “You did wonderfully, sweetie. I hope you enjoyed your first time!”

The Grass Pokemon stumbles, his eyes swirled, and collapses onto the floor. His infantile cock slowly recedes back into whatever pocket of his body it came out of, unlikely to come back out until adulthood. She scoots over towards Arcanine and extends her feet towards him. Without wasting a second, he starts licking every square inch of them, not caring that another Pokemon’s cum was just on them. Serena notices that the swamp of precum below him is growing at a faster rate now that he’s licking her feet. After about a minute of foot worship, she pulls back.

“Ah, ah, ah! You can’t be having more than you deserve, it’s not fair to the other Pokemon. After all, there’s only so much of me to go around!” she says teasingly, pulling her stockings back on.

A low growl escapes Arcanine’s throat, and Serena could swear that she picked up on a hint of malice radiating from him. Nevertheless, she grabs Chespin’s sleeping body and crawls into her sleeping bag, holding the tiny Pokemon like a stuffed animal and peacefully drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Serena wakes up with her face touching something damp. Groggily, she lifts her head and looks around the tent. The entire canvas floor is covered by about an inch of some clear liquid. She dips a finger into it to try to identify the substance. It’s not water, it feels too hot for that…

As she ponders this, her eyes fall upon Arcanine. He’s staring at her with one eye open, a throaty, baritone growly escaping from his esophagus. It dawns on her that she’s laying in a pool of her Pokemon’s precum, a pool that he’s slowly been adding to all night while she slept.

Reasonably grossed out, she stands up, groaning with disgust as her stockings are thoroughly waterlogged by Arcanine’s precum. The second she has her footing, the Fire Pokemon lunges at her with all of the ferocity of an apex predator attacking its prey. He pins Serena down onto the floor, soaking her clothes in his juices.

“H-Hey, Arcanine, I’m sorry...Look, if you just give me a second, we can take this outside and-”

But he isn’t having any of it. With razor-sharp fangs, he tears through Serena’s skirt and makes mincemeat of her shimapan panties, exposing her teenage cunt in a matter of seconds. He grins with sadistic delight, appreciating every centimeter of her vulva and dirty blonde pubic hair. Arcanine sticks out his tongue and starts furiously lapping at her pussy, sucking up all of her leftover precum from the night before. The young trainer moans, surprised and slightly aroused by her Pokemon’s sudden assertiveness. His tongue feels like sandpaper dragging across her pussy lips, driving her especially crazy when it reaches her clit. And the heat! It’s like a branding iron searing right onto her cunt in the best way possible.

“Fuck...Fuck! Arcanine! I’m so sorry I ever did this to you!” she squeals, pushing the Fire Pokemon’s face deeper into her pussy.

Arcanine slips his tongue through the entrance of her slit, grinding its rough texture against her sensitive walls. Serena spasms with pleasure on the floor, her mind flashing back to all the times he ate her out in the past.

“Cumming! Ahhhhh! Cumming!” the teenage trainer babbles, almost incoherently.

She dribbles hot cum out of her pussy, adding to the growing pool of molten-hot arousal on the floor. She pants heavily as Arcanine pulls away from her cunt and lays down on its back, paws hanging limply in the air and cock flopping wildly. She doesn’t need to be told what to do.

The young trainer approaches her Pokemon and sits down, feeling her ass soak in Arcanine’s precum like a warm bath. His belly is matted and darkened from lying in a pool of liquid all night. She spots the source, still spewing precum at a considerable rate, and lifts her feet. _It’s time to take responsibility_ she thinks to herself. She wraps her feet around his shaft, almost unable to touch her toes together because of how fat it is. She closes her eyes and sighs, basking in the feeling of his cock against the soft soles of her feet. His fluffy fur is a thinly-veiled curtain, doing little to mask the piping hot body heat of his skin, lighting toasting the bottoms of Serena’s feet. Slowly, she starts to stroke him off, touching his balls with her heels when she reaches them. Arcanine roars with pleasure, his cock shooting out even more precum.

Serena, thinking that the amount of precum in the tent is getting a little ridiculous, bends her flexible teenage body over and seals her lips around the tip of her Pokemon’s shaft. Within seconds, her mouth is filled to the brim with searing hot precum, burning her tongue and insides of her cheeks. Tears well up in her eyes and she’s forced to swallow it all down as quickly as she can. She wanted to give him a real blowjob, but she’s going to be so busy just swallowing his precum that she won’t be able to focus on anything else. The only other thing in her mouth that she can feel is the barb of his cock gently poking into her tongue. Already, she can feel a pit in her stomach from all of Arcanine’s fluids, so she picks up the pace of her footjob, hoping to get him to cum as quickly as possible. She also lazily flicks her tongue around, slathering Arcanine’s sensitive cock spike with her saliva.

Unable to control himself in the face of genuine relief, Arcanine roars and climaxes inside of Serena’s mouth. She lets out a muffled scream, her eyes widening and tears streaming down her face. His cum has the pleasant flavour of cinnamon, but also has the texture of a crackling campfire...inside of her mouth. She swallows it down as quickly as she can, depositing his boiling load to simmer down inside of her stomach. Once he’s finished, she pulls off of his dick and sighs, smoke coming out of her mouth. She places a hand on top of her stomach. She can feel the heat radiating from her tummy, all from Arcanine’s molten cum. She retracts her feet and takes a look at the Fire Pokemon’s balls. They’ve noticeably decreased in size ever since his orgasm, now one pound lighter. At least, her stomach seems to think so…

But Arcanine is far from done. One orgasm is not going to cut it after 3 years of nothing and then one week of active orgasm denial. He rolls over onto his stomach, stands up, and turns around, posing menacingly at his trainer. She swallows when she sees his dick hanging down, almost grazing the top of the precum pool. Almost unconsciously, she lays down on her back and lifts her hips up, supporting her weight with her legs. The Fire Pokemon charges forwards, relentlessly spearing Serena’s teenage pussy all at once. He roars with delight, barely drowning out her orgasmic screams as she drools cum down to the floor. Without wasting any time, Arcanine starts to thrust in and out of Serena, slapping his balls against her asshole and bashing his powerful hips into hers. Every part of his body, his dick, his balls, his belly, just _oozes_ with warmth. With powerful motions, he saws in and out of her teenage cunt, stabbing her cervix with his barb. Serena’s eyes are in the back of her head, and she’s been moaning for so long she’s not even sure if she’s doing it anymore. With one final thrust, the Fire Pokemon roars and explodes inside of the young trainer’s pussy. Her voice, hoarse from moaning, just lets out a dull groan. His searing hot cum burns every nerve inside of her womb as it fills her up completely. This...This pure, uncontrolled lust is why she teased Arcanine.

The beast pulls out of her cunt and lays down on his back, belly up. Serena sits there for a moment, feeling the loads inside of her womb and tummy rock against each other, warming up every inch of her body from the inside out. Arcanine lifts his head and chuffs at his trainer, telling her that he _still_ isn’t done. Groggily, she kneels up and approaches the Pokemon. With his hind legs, Arcanine tears the rest of her clothes to shreds, revealing her D-cup breasts and filled midriff. Despite herself, Serena smiles weakly, knowing exactly what the Pokemon wants. She places her hands on the sides of her breasts and pushes them together, creating a pocket for his dick. He takes control, planting his hind paws on her shoulders to keep her in place as he starts to furiously thrust his hips up and down, fucking her tits with the same vigor as he fucked her pussy. Upon feeling the barb of his crown stab the bottom of her chin, she pulls and head back, sticks her tongue out and lazily traces it along the rim, licking up the remnants of flavor from his past two orgasms. Since her whole body is warmed up by Arcanine’s creampies, she doesn’t even notice how hot his dick is in between her breasts.

It doesn’t take long for Arcanine’s orgasm to come. After two orgasms with no breaks, even a Pokemon would have trouble keeping up. The Fire Pokemon roars and hilts his cock, slapping his balls against the underside of her breasts and exploding all over Serena’s face. She squeals with delight as every inch of her face is covered in Arcanine’s sizzling semen. Panting, she releases the grip on her breasts and falls backwards, her Pokemon mimicking her actions. They finally got the relief they needed, after years of waiting. Lazily, Serena turns her head to the side and sees Chespin on top of the sleeping bag, shaking with fear. She just giggles and closes her eyes, deciding to clean up the mess later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
